


Drunken Misunderstanding

by TommyVelvet



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, Minho has to comfort him, Thomas is an Idiot, Underage Drinking, he gets hurt, thomas is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyVelvet/pseuds/TommyVelvet
Summary: Thomas is so drunk he forgets Newt is his boyfriend and he decides to flirt with him but it doesn’t go as planned.





	Drunken Misunderstanding

Newt is sitting down on the ground against a log and is sipping on Gally’s moonshine. He is watching the drunk teenagers fight and dance around the bonfire and he lets out a laugh when an obviously drunk Clint trips over his feet and falls on his face.

Newts attention turns to his boyfriend Thomas and friend Minho who are standing on the other side of the bonfire. 

Thomas is leaning on Minho for support, being too drunk to stand up properly. He is saying something to Minho as he is pointing towards Newt which makes Minho snicker and nod.

Suddenly Thomas is walking, or rather stumbling towards Newt. Minho is right behind him and is keeping a hand on Thomas arm in case he might fall. 

“Mind if I sit?” Thomas asks when he reaches Newt who shakes his head.

Thomas clumsily sits down next to Newt with the help of Minho and turns towards him. Newt gives Minho a questioning look but only gets an amused one back.

“He’s all yours,” Minho says before turning to go talk to Winston a few meters away.

“What’s a gorgeous guy like you doing, sitting here on his own?” Thomas smiles at Newt who turns to look at the ground to try and hide his blush. Even if they have been together for four months Thomas can still make him blush easily. 

“Just thinking,” Newt takes a sip of his drink.

“Are you having fun?” Thomas nudges Newt’s shoulder with his. 

Newt smirks at him “I am now.” 

Thomas chuckles and drinks from his cup before setting it down on the grass beside him. “That’s good.”

“Can I ask you some questions?” Thomas says after a moment of silence. 

“Sure,” Newt agrees. He is intrigued by what strange things drunk Thomas can come up with.

“Do you like boys?” Thomas asks. Newt smiles at the question. He wonders why Thomas, his boyfriend, would ask a question with such an obvious answer. 

“I do,” Newt answers honestly. 

“Do you like anyone here in particular?” Thomas continues with his questions. Newt wonders where he is going with this but decides to keep playing along.

“Yes. As a matter of fact I do.” Newt smiles at Thomas who nods. 

“What does he look like?” Thomas looks at Newt expectantly. 

“Well,” Newt starts as he shifts his legs to get more comfortable. “He has short brown hair, these gorgeous amber eyes I always get lost in and a lot of moles on his face I love staring at.”

Thomas looks around at the boys around the bonfire to see if anyone matches Newt’s description but he cannot seem to find anyone. Thomas turns back to Newt with a contemplative look. “Do you want to kiss him?”

“Right now or just in general?” Newt asks. 

“Both I guess,” Thomas says. 

“Right now I’d say he’s pretty drunk so it would probably be best to wait until he is sober. In general I would like to kiss him whenever I get the chance to.” Newt answers both questions before taking another sip of the moonshine in his cup.

Thomas looks at Newt for a long while before saying, “You are so beautiful,” Thomas sudden compliment makes another blush creep onto Newt’s cheeks. 

“Thank you, you’re quite gorgeous yourself.” Newt smiles when Thomas’ cheeks also flush.

“Are you single?” Thomas says quietly as he leans in towards Newt with a smirk playing on his lips. 

Newt leans in so close their noses touch slightly. “No,” he whispers. 

“Oh,” Thomas face falls and he leans away from Newt’s face. “I’m sorry. I must’ve read the signals wrong. My bad,” Thomas says as he stands up carefully and begins to walk away before Newt can say anything.

Minho sees Thomas walking away from Newt with a somber look on his face and turns to give Newt a questioning look. Newt only shrugs and gestures for Minho to go after Thomas; meaning he has no idea what is going on in Thomas’ head right now and Minho should probably go talk to him because whatever was said between the two boyfriends obviously upset Thomas in his drunken state.

Minho excuses himself from his conversation with Winston and sets off after Thomas. He finds him sitting against a tree a few meters into the deadheads and sits down next to him. Thomas doesn’t even look up before he starts explaining what happened.

“You know how I told you before how I like Newt,” Minho recalls the conversation earlier that night between him and Thomas before Thomas sat down with Newt. He hums in agreement. 

“And you know how you said to go for it,” Thomas looks up at Minho with a sad expression. Minho frowns at the look on his friends face and nods for him to continue.

“Well I made a fool of myself and now I can’t look him in the eye.” Thomas looks defeated. 

“How come? Start from the beginning,” Minho says gently. He wonders what on earth could have gone so wrong when Thomas was flirting with his own boyfriend.

“So I started off by complimenting him and he blushed and it was so adorable. Then I asked how he was doing and if he likes boys.” Thomas starts pulling at the grass beside him.

“And did he?” Minho asks. 

Thomas nods, “Yeah and then I asked if he liked someone here which he did and he described him to me but no one here looks like what he described.” Tears start to well up in his eyes as he speaks. “Newt said he had short brown hair, amber eyes and moles on his face. Do you know who looks like that?”

Minho knows Newt was describing Thomas but decided to play oblivious. 

“No idea, man. What happened that made you so upset?” Thomas lets out a heavy sigh as he lets the tears spill over his cheeks, 

“I asked if he was single and he said no. Do you have any idea who he’s dating? It’s probably that mystery boy he described.”

Minho tries to hide his smile at the question Thomas had asked Newt. “I don’t know Thomas. It might be. You can ask him that tomorrow because it’s getting late and we need to go to sleep if were going to make it through tomorrow’s hangover. Especially you.” Minho stands up and brushes off his trousers.

Thomas wipes his cheeks before taking Minho’s hand to help him stand. Thomas wobbles before he steadies himself by grabbing Minho’s arm. 

The pair walks across the glade and Minho helps Thomas get into his hammock before going to bed himself.

The next morning everyone in the glade wakes up with a hangover. Thomas groans as he carefully walks to eat breakfast, pressing his palm against his head because of his massive headache. He sits down in front of Minho who is smirking at him when he asks how Thomas is feeling.

“Terrible,” Thomas groans. “Why do I drink so much?” he asks rhetorically. 

“Do you remember anything special happening last night?” Minho asks curiously and takes a bite of his apple. 

“No, why?” Thomas frowns.

“You were so wasted last night,” Minho chuckles. 

“I wasn’t that drunk,” Thomas defends. 

“You were flirting with Newt,” Minho explains. 

“So what? He’s my boyfriend I’m supposed to flirt with him,” Thomas shrugs.

“You asked if he was single and then you became upset when he said no,” Minho chuckles at Thomas surprised face. “Then you walked into the deadheads and started crying when I asked you what happened. So yes, you were that drunk.”

“Oh my god,” Thomas says shocked. 

“Oh my god what?” Newt asks as he sits down next to Thomas with his breakfast. Newt gives Thomas a kiss on the lips before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I asked if you were single!?” Thomas asks Newt incredulously making Newt snort. 

“Yeah you were flirting with me and asked about who I fancied,” Newt grins recalling the memory.

“How drunk was I to not remember were dating?” Thomas asks still incredulously. 

“Well Tommy, you were completely smashed off your face I’m not that surprised to be honest.” Newt smiles as Thomas grumbles. “It was very amusing to watch.”

“Hey! Why didn’t you just tell me we were dating?” Thomas asks offended. 

“Because it was funny watching you pining over your own boyfriend,” Minho laughs making Thomas roll his eyes and Newt smiling into his lap.

“You two are horrible,” Thomas shakes his head as he stands up and walks away. He can hear Minho laugh behind him and rolls his eyes. 

Newt walks after Thomas who is now standing by the walls and staring at the closed doors in front of him.

Newt wraps his arms around Thomas’ waist from behind and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad to know my boyfriend only has eyes for me even when he’s too drunk to remember anything,” Newt quietly says.

Thomas turns around in Newts embrace and wraps his arms around his shoulders. ”Well of course I only have eyes for you. I love you,” Thomas says softly before pressing a sweet kiss on Newts lips.

They pull back slightly, their noses still touching, smiling at each other. 

“I love you too,” Newt whispers and leans in to kiss Thomas again.


End file.
